With new developments in communication technology, consumers can now be reached while in transit with cellular phones, while at home or in the office by fixed line communications, by email, instant messaging, or with Short Message Service (SMS) or Multimedia Message Service (MMS) messages—just to mention a few. When there are a considerable number of communication options to reach a targeted party, it can be frustrating and undesirable for a calling party to have to exhaust each communication option. This can be especially true when an emergency situation arises in which prompt communication is desired.